In Your Life
by hulkvengers
Summary: Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Father? Follow the path of Alexis Kingsley, daughter of Mr. Stark, while she battles her inner demons and now somebody from her dark, haunted past. What will happen in Lexi's life? And after she meets Tony, will her life ever be the same again? ON A (HOPEFULLY SHORT) HIATUS


_**Hello everyone! I'm super excited to write a story on FanFiction! This is actually a story I have been planning to write for ages... It is about a 18 year old girl named Alexis. Most people call her Lexi so ya'll can too if ya wanna. Lexi has a pretty complicated life after living on the streets for five years, then things just get even stranger. The year this story is set in will be 2012 or 2013 and if I eventually make a sequel, it will more than likely be set in 2014. I'll stop blabbering now, on with the story... I really hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Bank**

I wouldn't usually say this, but I'm bored. Bored out of my mind! I have been sitting here, waiting, for almost 5 hours. It's only been five hours if I've calculated correctly. It appears to be almost midnight, according to the colour of the sky. That and the lack of guards at the bank I'm waiting outside of. I'm going to rob the bank. You are probably concerned. Don't worry, I won't break the bank, I just want to borrow 20 bucks. By the way, I live on the streets of New York City. That's the only reason I'm robbing a bank. I don't want to steal, but I have to.

I look at my phone. It's old and barely works anymore, but from time to time, I find (or steal) spare parts of scraps to update it. I pull myself out of my thoughts and check the time. 11:56PM. Great, four more minutes until the guards have their usual catch up around the back of the bank. That's why I'm at the front.

Since I have some time to spare, why don't I tell you a little more about myself. My name is Alexis Kingsley but most people who know my true identity refer to me as Lexi. I live on the streets of New York. I'm eighteen. I live in an alley with my best friend, Tyler and our golden retriever dog, Sam. My own father doesn't know I exist and Tyler and I had a fight which ended with us separating paths and Tyler took Sam so I've been all alone since. We stopped speaking to each other at about 3:00PM yesterday afternoon. Here's what happened…

 _I am waiting in our alleyway for Tyler to come back. He has gone to find some food for tonight and told me to wait in the alley with our dog, Sam. Our five year old golden retriever, who we nicknamed Sammy, was abandoned on the streets only a few days after his birth. We, Tyler and I, acted like his mother and father and we nursed him to health. We didn't need to train Sammy at all, he was grateful for us not leaving him in the gutter for him to die and rescuing him. He never wanders away from both of us at the same time unless we tell him to. He's a very smart, king and of course a very beautiful dog._

 _As I sit here, gently stroking Sammy from his head to where his tail meets his back, I silently wish that Tyler wasn't taking so long. He usually wouldn't leave Sammy and I here by ourselves and him go off alone for this long. It's actually starting to worry me. I hope he hasn't gotten in a fight…again. It is ridiculous how many times that boy gets in a fight with random people from the streets. I am pretty sure that he has been in about 15 different fights with at least 15 different people in the past two weeks. Yep! That's all the guy needs; a couple of weeks and 15 people to get into a fight with every singe one of them._

 _Just as I am about to bail on waiting 'patiently', Tyler stumbles around the corner and starts making his way down the alley towards me. Finally, he is back. I look at his face, making sure he hasn't been beat up again or for any sign of a physical fight. When I find nothing to yell at him about, I get off my ass and rush over to greet him._

 _"Where have you been, Tyler?" I ask as I pull him closer towards me and wrap my arms around him. He is the only person I've trusted in a long time. It's amazing what a 'little' abuse in your childhood does to the rest of your life. I have major trust issues now._

 _"I was…uh…I was just trying to find something to eat for us tonight." He says, pulling back and looking down at the ground._

 _"What…What happened Tyler, you know I can read you like a book." I say in a warning tone._

 _"I was just thinking…maybe we shouldn't keep hiding out in this alley. Maybe we should go meet your father…I mean, you don't even know what he will say, Lexi! Maybe he won't have a mental breakdown and maybe, just maybe we can have a home until we turn 19. I mean-"_

 _I cut him off with a voice as cold and sharp as a knife, "No! Tyler, get your head out of the clouds! Of course he will overreact! Do you even hear yourself!?"_

 _"Yes, Lexis. I do. I do hear myself and I know it doesn't sound crazy. Just think about it, it really doesn't sound that bad. We will at least have good food and a roof over our heads."_

 _"Sorry, Ty. But I cannot ever willingly let my father know about my existence. You of all people know what will happen if he ever finds out about me."_

 _"Lex, please. Ju-Just hear me out here, okay." I nod once and he keeps talking, "There is no more food anywhere. I mean, no one is ever going to give away food ever again. All the places we usually stake-out are closing down or aren't allowed to give us free food anymore because of either the bosses of the companies or inspectors finding out and threatening to shut down the restaurants. If you can't handle that then I guess you can leave."_

 _I think over this for a second, then I start packing up my few things neatly placed around the small alleyway we've called home for five years. I pack my things into a small, tattered shoulder bag and then turn to face Tyler, who now is standing next to a sitting Sam. I look at Tyler and simply say, "Goodbye, Ty."_

And so that's how we are here now. Tyler and I went different ways. He took Sammy with him. So I'm all alone outside of a bank I am about to break into.

I check my phone one last time and as I glance towards the digits on the screen, the time clicks over. 12:00PM. Show time.

I stand up from the crouching position I was in and slowly make my way towards the drive through security gate out the front of the bank. Ducking under the striped pole, I silently make my way over to the front of the building. As I walk over to the small grey box hidden behind a tree, I can only assume it is the power for at least the front half of the building.

I break open the box by loosening screws in the hinges and easily adjust the wires so the doors open when I want them to. I walk directly towards the front door and pull a sterling silver, love heart necklace out of my shirt. When I am holding the heart in my hand, I put it between my index finger and my thumb and push booths sides of it together. I made this after a few weeks of living on the streets to make stealing things a whole lot easier. When activated, it acts like an EMP but doesn't kill all the technology within the radar. Instead, it makes me practically invisible on all cameras and any other electronic devices.

As soon as it's activated, I waltz in through the front door of the bank as if I'm the Queen of England at a banquet or a ball. I think some things over as I navigate my way through the bank to the back vault.

Alright, I have a confession to make. I am not just anyones daughter. I am the one and only daughter of Tony Stark. Yep! Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Anthony Edward Stark has a daughter. Don't get me wrong, what I said before was true; he doesn't have a clue that I am his daughter. He probably doesn't even know that I exist. I am also going to confess this, I don't tell anyone anything because I have major trust issues, but here goes nothing; even though I hate Tony, I have been keeping tabs on him by hacking into 'not-so-secure-databases' like NASA, the FBI, CIA, S.H.I.E.L.D. and a whole heap of other secret Government databases. Above all that, I am also wanted by the blues, as we call them on the streets. The cops haven't caught me yet, but if and when they probably do sometime later on in life, they won't have me for long.

Okay. It's oddly quiet in here. I know that no one is supposed to be here but the security guards and myself, but there is just something off about this place. It's too quiet. I look around the room for security cameras. Even with my necklace activated, the cameras in this place should still be on; I'm just not being recorded. When I find a camera, I notice that it is facing the down towards the floor. Huh, that's weird. I definitely did not turn any cameras off. I keep walking towards the vault of my choosing, looking for the nearest exit every few steps I take incase this whole thing goes south.

As I near the vault, maybe around ten or eleven steps away from the small rectangle of paper that will get me food, I hear a noise. Quickly moving to hide behind something, I look around again. I am in the middle of the bank right now. Great; no windows, no doors. And my necklace only makes me invisible on cameras and other pieces of technology; not people's eyes. Unless these people have robotic eyes, I'm not getting away from them. I hold my breath as they walk past. Oh my god. They have a body. And if that body is alive and who I think it is, then I'll need help saving him. Which means I will probably have to go talk to may father, who will hate me for ever even existing. He will never accept me. Never want to keep me around.

Alright Lexi, get your head out of the clouds. We need to help him. The question is, how? Also, the question is, what the hell is he doing here? And how did these people know he was going to be here? Maybe did he know that they were going to be here so he came to stop them? Or maybe was it a set up? Okay, there are too many questions to ask now. I really do need to get help. There are maybe six grown men in here, with guns. Oh, and that's not including the two that had to drag out the guy who I'm trying to save. I silently turn around and watch them take him to a column near me.

When they leave him there and walk back over to the rest of their little mothers club meeting, I half crawl, half slide over to him. If I'm going to help him, I actually need to know if there is a living person to help. There isn't really much point in saving corpse, now is there?

I kneel next to his limp figure and gently place my index and middle finger on his neck in search of a pulse. It's slow and unsteady, but it is certainly there. Thank goodness.

"Hey! Who the hell are you!?" Whoops, I was so caught up in trying to determine whether or not this guy's still alive that I forgot to keep hiding and check my surroundings. I know I can't just leave him here, but I can't stay either. Getting up slowly with my hands up near my face, I distract the man with the gun aimed at my chest by dusting myself off.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that my father wasn't on watch of the bank tonight. I guess I should just be going now." I say with a slight little wink at the end. I'm not the most girly person, but everyone I have ever met has told me that I'm the most beautiful young lady they had ever seen, so sometimes I use that against other people. Only if it benefits me, of course.

Knowing the gun is still aimed at me, I turn and start to walk away, still with my hands where they are visible. I can't risk being shot at for him not being able to see my hands. As I start to make my way away from the bank, I hear the guys footsteps behind me. They're getting louder. Oh god. He's running now. My pace quickens but my feet are moving too fast for my legs. My speed-walking turns to a jog. Then, as I am about to start running, I hear something else some up behind me. Too big for a bird or a bat. To small for a man or a woman. Just as I am about to turn around, I slip on a small wet patch on the ground.

 _Owww!_

My head hits the ground, not hard but with enough force to make me stay laying on the ground. I'm literally about to give up on looking for help. Then the footsteps come closer. Closer.

Closer.

He's right behind me now.

I can't see him, but I know what is about to happen. But when it does, it isn't who or what I expected to see...

* * *

 _ **OH MY GOD! Who is there? What will happen to Alexis!? I know I want to know. If you do too, let me know in a review and if you have an idea for a one-shot or a different story, let me know in a PM or a review. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll try to post the next chapter soon, I promise.**_

 ** _Tell me what you thought and if you liked the chapter and I will try to update sooner! Bye for now!_**


End file.
